Despues de mi Primer Beso
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Kirie comienza a enamorarse de Kosame justo después de la competencia de lucha, aunque teme por las reacciones de sus amigos sabe que debe seguir adelante con lo que siente al igual que Miharu por Yukinari (mal summary :P ) /KiriexKosame - YukinarixMiharu/


**Después de mi primer beso**

**La consecuencia de un beso**

**POV Kirie.**

No se cuanto tiempo llevo bajo el agua, aunque supongo que eso no es importante, nada lo es desde el beso que Kosame me dio después de mi derrota contra Lilica, las miradas asombradas de mis amigos sobre todo de Yukinari, que no creía aun lo que veía… quizás ya es tiempo de salir de aquí y enfrentarme a las preguntas de las chicas y sobre todo las de Yukinari.

**Fin Pov Kirie**

Antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha Kirie escucha el ruido de una puerta abrirse, escucho pasos por el vestidor que le asignaron - _Puede que sea Miharu o Koyomi, que vienen a decirme que me apresure para irnos a casa_ - pensó esperando escuchar las voces de sus amigas que no llegaron a oírse, Kirie cerro el grifo al instante en que escucho nuevamente la puerta del vestidor, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella antes de salir de la ducha, miro por todos lados pensando en que Fukuyama se ha escondido para espiarla, aunque la castaña sabia que él no se escondería, luego de unos segundos se dirigió hacia los asientos al centro de la habitación donde se hallaba su ropa, se coloco el sujetador seguida de sus bragas, tomo sus pantalones encontrando una nota entre medio de ellos, se los coloco rápidamente aun con la hoja en la mano, sin colocarse la camiseta se sentó para comenzar a leer:

_Querida Kirie: _

_Se que esto debe ser muy raro para ti, pero quiero confesar algo antes de que sienta que es demasiado tarde… Kirie, desde que te vi por primera vez en tu salón de clases no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, se que los métodos que he usado para acercarme a ti no han sido los correctos ya que solo consigo que te alejes pero al tenerte cerca pierdo la razón porque me gustas mucho más de lo que crees, al darte aquel beso hace un rato me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti va creciendo aun mas._

_Por eso escribo esto para poder darme una oportunidad para ser sincera contigo y conmigo, por eso quiero probar algo, Kirie te propongo que nos juntemos detrás del estado hoy a las ocho en punto, si vienes sabré que el beso también significo algo para ti, si no lo haces entenderé que quieras que te deje en paz. Espero con el corazón a que vengas._

_Kosame_

Tras leer la carta, Kirie se levanto del asiento con lentitud sin dejar de mirar la misiva de Kosame, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sin saber qué hacer, miro un reloj mural que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, lo miro detenidamente unos segundos _- 7:15, tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar… aunque creo que no sea buena idea ir _ - pensó mientras tomaba su camiseta y se la colocaba antes de volver a sentarse para colocarse los zapatos - _Porque siento que debo ir, no sé que me ocurre, antes me habría ido a casa sin siquiera leer la carta… rayos!, que me has hecho Kosame?_ - pensó nuevamente mientras se abrochaba las agujetas, suspiro mientras se enderezaba y miro nuevamente el reloj, sintió su pulso acelerarse, la sola imagen de verse a solas con Kosame hacia que tuviese la necesidad de besarla nuevamente _- Quizás necesitaba ese beso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta… o quizás sea que me gusta la forma en que besa, si quizás sea eso o… o quizás no_ - pensó a la vez que se tocaba los labios y suspiraba frustrada ante la indecisión de no saber si ir o no, los minutos pasaban y Kirie se colocaba más nerviosa de lo que estaba en un principio, mientras se paseaba por los vestidores de un lado a otro pensando en que hacer, unos segundos después paro en seco su marcha con una decisión tomada haría lo correcto aunque después se arrepintiera de ellos más tarde, miro el reloj una vez más para verificar su duda - _Quedan diez minutos, si! iré y así sabré si lo que siento es real!_ - pensó con convicción antes de salir de los vestuarios con mucho sigilo esperando no encontrarse con sus amigos y así ahorrarse dar explicaciones de lo que iba a hacer.


End file.
